wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wisdomspeaker
(Page is a WIP!) Wisdomspeaker belongs to Simmer the Skywing and was coded by Wings-of-Bloodfire. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:transparent; box-shadow:0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- | Creator | Simmer the Skywing |- | Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Attribute | Wise |- | Element | Earth |- | Color | Deep brown |- | Animal | Sugar Glider |- | Song | None |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:transparent; box-shadow:0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character |- | Age | 12 dragon years |- | Gender | male |- | Occupation | Healer |- | Tribe | DriftWing |- | Goal | To help his tribe obtain the knowledge they need |- | Residence | DriftWing Kingdom |- | Relatives | WIP |- | Allies | DriftWing Tribe |- | Enemies | Not many |- | Likes | Providing answers, helping |- | Dislikes | Rude dragonets |- | Abilities | WIP |- | Weapons | WIP |- | Quote | "Knowledge is fuel for the soul" |} |} Appearance Wisdomspeaker is a deep brown DriftWing healer. His sail is a darker shade, with caramel brown markings that look similar to a giraffe's spots. His details are a tan colour, with his spines being the same colour. Wisdomspeaker's eyes are a deep blue with green flecks. Personality Wisdomspeaker could not be considered kind. But he couldn't be considered mean either. He's a mix of the two, strict being the correct term. But on the inside Wisdomspeaker is as soft as the fur of a rabbit. Rude dragonets anger him, and he prefers the company of adult dragons. Except for the rare dragonet that is interested in his stories. As his name suggests, Wisdomspeaker is very wise. He likes to remember things from his past and learn from them. When needed, Wisdomspeaker will share his knowledge with other dragons. Wisdomspeaker values generosity, and tries to be as generous with his knowledge as possible. History Wisdomspeaker was born in a storm, his parents not expecting him to hatch for another week. He was also late to open his eyes, his parents thought he might be blind. But a year later, when Wisdomspeaker opened his eyes, they were full of knowledge. From just one year of listening to everything, feeling out his world. Wisdomspeaker lost his parents to sickness at the age of 5. He sorted through his plentiful facts for ways to deal with grief. None were of help.' Until he met Morningcaller. She was a beautiful DriftWing, willing to befriend the young male. They were too young to think about mating. They were the best of friends. When Wisdomspeaker reached the age of 9, he realised he wanted to be more than friends with Morningcaller. He went to her home, carrying beautiful flowers and hopeful joy in his heart. But when Wisdomspeaker reached her, what he saw broke his heart in two. Morningcaller was with another dragon. An egg sat by her talons. The male was nuzzling her affectionately. Wisdomspeaker never managed to shake this heartache, and he hasn't loved since. He pushed the new grief to the back of his mind. Even when Morningcaller died two years later, Wisdomspeaker showed no interest. Especially not in her dragonet, Brightsoul. The grief still lies in his heart, and he cares not for Brightsoul, and she doesn't care about him. What other dragons see text Trivia text Category:Work In Progress Category:DriftWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)